


Шабаш

by Monstra (dzinki)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fantasy, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: Небольшой разрозненный отряд застрял где-то на Имперском тракте. Посередине бесконечного дождя, плясок мертвецов и (не)постоянной борьбы двух Серых Стражей за дежурство.
Relationships: Female Amell/Female Mahariel





	1. Бор

**Author's Note:**

> Текст также выложен на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7534965

Терпеть Гейл Амелл для долийской охотницы иногда было тем ещё испытанием.

И ладно, если б всё кончилось на Посвящении в Серые Стражи, но ведьма из шемленского Круга оказалась на редкость живучей и теперь, как пиявка, пила все соки из несчастной Махариэль, день за днём превращая её существование в сущий кошмар — то под руку что-то вякнет, то своей растрёпанной вечно головой залезет, куда не просят, то убьёт огра одним ударом молнии, а потом весь вечер будет пускать кровавые сопли и стонать, что это именно долийка виновата во всех грехах мирских. Словом, Амелл травила жизнь с огоньком, умело и продыху не давала.

Даже сейчас она пялилась, выглядывая из-за очередного нудного талмуда и взглядом прожигая долийку насквозь. А ведь могла бы спокойно отправиться спать. Ночь, лес, долгий путь. Да кто угодно устанет, а этой хоть бы хны. Махариэль поморщилась.

— У тебя там глаза не пересохли часом, ведьма? — холодно бросила долийка. Амелл снова выглянула из-за жутко-огромной книги и тут же нагло оскалилась. Лина нахмурилась, но в гляделки шемлен играла лучше, и этот раунд точно был за ней. Как и предыдущие двадцать. Махариэль потупилась.

— Но из нас двоих эти роскошные фингалы под глазами избрали именно тебя, — Амелл едва ли не цвела, выводя долийку из себя одним своим выражением лица. — Скоро они тебя поглотят, и как мы тогда будем без следопыта? Невосполнимая утрата…

— Бесишь, — буркнула долийка, хмурясь. — Просто, наконец, вали уже спать.

— О, и это мне говоришь ты? — Амелл хмыкнула, не переставая улыбаться. У долийки складывалось ощущение, что наглая человеческая ведьма просто развлекается за её счёт. — Можешь злиться, но моя очередь дежурить уже давно выпала. Не упрямься и сама иди спать.

— Заставь, — нахмурилась Махариэль, холодно чеканя, глядя в глаза ведьмы: — Я хочу дежурить, и я буду дежурить! — Она замялась, когда Амелл вопросительно приподняла бровь, но закончила, всё равно смутившись. — Тебе меня не одолеть своими фокусами, ведьма.

— Да какие уж тут фокусы, — постно произнесла Амелл. Туман вокруг поднимался выше, будто желая и небо скрыть за пеленой. Махариэль потёрла глаза и уставилась в огонь, игнорируя все последующие взгляды.

Лина долго сидела у костра, постоянно тёрла переносицу, стараясь не заснуть. Лес вокруг и впрямь был странным, и оставаться без дозорных было нельзя. Дождь кончился всего пару часов назад, но плотный туман, стоявший в сосновом бору ещё с утра, мешал не только ориентироваться по солнцу, но и заставил заблудиться по дороге, стоило всего лишь отойти на шаг от Имперского тракта. Махариэль это место нервировало, хотя в лесу было не в сравнение лучше, чем в шумных и душных городах. Это место было не таким светлым, как Бресилиан, но и не таким населённым. Слишком тихим. Но всё-таки в этом лесу из людей были только мерзкая ведьма из Круга и старая ведьма из Круга. Благо, что вечно пьяный гном оставался гномом.

Огонь трещал, излучая тепло и заставляя веки слипаться. Махариэль уже сбилась со счёта, сколько раз она успела почесать глаза, заполнившиеся не то песком, не то порошком из корня смерти, что зудел похлеще новых шрамов на спине. Но засыпать было нельзя. Не только из-за опасного леса. Долийской охотнице жутко хотелось показать шемленской ведьме, кто здесь главный. И на чистом упрямстве, вымотавшаяся за почти бессонный месяц, долийка продержалась до самого…

— Как спалось? — поинтересовалась ведьма, когда Махариэль раскрыла глаза. Свет сквозь белёсую мглу вокруг пробивался слабо. Долийка ничего не ответила, только нахмурилась и посмотрела проникновенно. Амелл гадко ухмыльнулась. — Миледи, пока вы изволили дрыхнуть без своих задних копыт, к нам на огонёк заглянули гости.

— Гости? — переспросила Махариэль, не зная, за что хвататься — за кинжалы на поясе или за… Махариэль нахмурилась, а ведьма спокойно продолжила вертеть в руках лук долийки, рассматривая праздно.

— Виспы. Сущая прелесть, — ведьма передала оружие владелице, та поёжилась в холодном утреннем тумане, резко выдёргивая лук. Амелл пожала плечами. — Небольшие сгустки энергии. Но это определение такое неточное…

— Откуда здесь демоны? — перебила ведьму долийка.

— Тонкая Завеса, — обречённо вздохнула Амелл. — Начинаю думать, что и туман здесь непростой. Но, наверное, нужно посоветоваться с Винн. Если она тоже это ощущает, то Завеса и впрямь тонка.

Махариэль вздохнула. Безо всяких ведьм она и сама ощущала что-то гнетущее вокруг.


	2. Дом

Перепалки Махариэль и Амелл быстро стали для всего отряда частью ритуальной ежедневной рутины. Чем-то привычным и почти родным. Впрочем, Винн каждый раз не переставала вздыхать, а Огрен — презрительно хмыкать. Потому что как только свара заканчивалась, она возрождалась из небытия с новой силой.

Но в этот раз ведьма и долийка шли подозрительно тихо. Возможно, что просто слишком занятые выглядыванием пути в сырой от влаги траве, скрытой туманом. По крайней мере, это относилось к Махариэль.

Путь по лесу тянулся бесконечно. Махариэль носилась между корней, осматривая звериную тропу, но та постоянно терялась, чтобы снова начаться уже в другом месте. И долийке казалось, будто кто-то или что-то водит её за нос. Даже собственные следы из примятой травы и сломанных веток исчезали во мгле, будто путники не двигались ни на шаг, а спустя долгие блуждания просто натолкнулись на целую шемленскую деревню. Долийка от собственного бессилия злилась, но реальность была такова. Лес отступил, и в бесконечном мареве, топившем всё вокруг, проявилось самое настоящее село из нескольких покосившихся избушек с тёмными от времени домами и сгнившей соломой крыш.

Огромная уродливая собака метнулась от дома. Не издав ни звука, растворилась во мгле.

— Не нравится мне это место, — буркнул Огрен, внимательно оглядываясь вокруг. — Есть тут что-то в воздухе… такое... Витает.

Винн вдруг поморщилась с отвращением и зажала нос, а гном загоготал в голос.

— Нужно поискать жителей, — оптимистично заявила Амелл. Махариэль фыркнула и скептично покосилась на ведьму. Та в ответ лишь улыбнулась. Отвратительно довольная чему-то своему настолько, что Махариэль хотелось стереть это нелепое выражение. Хотя бы и силой.

— Каких жителей? — хмыкнул Огрен. — Тут и нагу ясно, что всё заброшено.

Амелл лишь пожала плечами и вздохнула.

<tab> — Должна же кому-то принадлежать прекрасная здешняя фауна, — протянула ведьма и излишне театрально обвела рукой угол, за которым скрылась уродливая псина.

Махариэль снова фыркнула, но уже громче, выражая всю степень своего неверия. Презрение она выражала позой. Ведьма спрятала усмешку, как-то очень ехидно покосившись на долийку, и та почувствовала себя просто ужасно глупой. Она всегда чувствовала себя глупо и неуместно рядом с ведьмой с самого их знакомства, и сама не понимала, почему.

Но это бесило ещё больше.

— Спрячь свои глаза, ведьма, — прошипела Махариэль. Амелл снова усмехнулась многозначительно, но всё-таки отвернулась к хибарам и заговорила. Как ни в чём не бывало. Такое игнорирование бесило Махариэль ещё сильнее. Ведь для долийки было очевидно, что ведьма задумала какую-то очередную гадость. По-другому и быть не могло.

— Давайте начнём осматривать все дома по порядку, в таком случае мы либо найдём кого-нибудь, либо будем спать не под открытым небом, — сказала ведьма.

— Было бы просто замечательно, — вздохнула Винн и первой пошла к ближайшей покосившейся избушке, но та пустовала.

Ни людей внутри, ни даже вещей. Вокруг стояли абсолютно пустые дома с выбитыми дверьми и только. Зато в последней халупе дверь держалась на славу, а после пары мощных ударов показался и единственный житель опустевшего поселения. Полуслепой старик в полинявшей от времени одежде тряс головой, но не вымолвил ни слова, общаясь только через щель в двери жестами. Открывать он тоже не спешил. Махариэль фыркала, думая про себя, что среди встреченных ею шемленов подозрительно много чокнутых.

Винн, немного понимающая язык жестов, переводила слова с трудом, выяснив лишь то, что старик был уверен, будто вокруг всегда туманно. Это и вовсе разозлило долийку не на шутку. Мор в Ферелдене двигался семимильными шагами, но шемлены и в ус не дули, предпочитая делать вид, что архидемон проснулся где-то далеко, и сочиняя какие-то небылицы о погоде. Будто их пробуждение чудовищ и не касалось вовсе.

Махариэль выхватила кинжал и рванула к двери, ухватываясь за косяк молниеносно, но её руку перехватила мерзкая ведьма. Лина скрипнула зубами, не дотянувшись всего пару дюймов. Дверь тут же захлопнулась.

— Что же… Будем искать выход собственными силами и дальше, — буднично сказала Амелл, отпуская долийку и поднимая на неё разочарованный взгляд. Обвиняющий. Махариэль нахмурилась.

— Зато я попыталась сделать хоть что-то! Прежде чем меня упрекать, сделай что-нибудь сама!

— А разве я тебя обвиняла? — удивлённо спросила Амелл, долийка поджала губы и скрестила руки на груди.

— Да кто тебя, шемлен, разберёт.

— Действительно, — протянула Амелл и оглядела долийку сверху вниз, пригвождая холодным взглядом к месту. Распиная как бабочку на конце иглы. Махариэль поёжилась, сильнее кутаясь в походный плащ и убеждая себя, что это промозглый ветер погнал мурашки по коже.

Небольшой отряд вернулся в самый целый из пустующих домов, в котором пусть и росла плесень по углам, но сохранился очаг, а на середине пустой пыльной комнаты не стояла сырость.

Странный туман не отступал, и Имперский тракт затерялся. Махариэль это почти что не смущало бы, если б не потеря времени в компании шемленов. Да и огонь прекрасно горел в очаге старого дома, пусть вначале и пришлось повозиться с растопкой. Теперь же пламя рассеивало чернильные тени по углам. Понемногу согревало воздух.

Амелл скрылась где-то в наступающих сумерках, Махариэль осталась у очага и под тихое переругивание Огрена с Винн листала книгу ведьмы. Сначала долийка залезла к ней в походный баул из чистой мести, планируя спрятать что-нибудь оттуда в ближайшей грязной канаве. Естественно, за все насмешки дрянной ведьмы. Но затем Махариэль нашла у своей добычи картинки.

Красочные иллюстрации в книжке завораживали. Там было всё от диковинных зверей с шестью головами до невообразимых мест, где земля парила в воздухе. Картинки долийке нравились, но с письменностью ферелденцев она была незнакома. Для разрозненного эльфийского народа обучение чужим алфавитам было далеко не первостепенной задачей.

Долийка погладила пальцем особенно яркую картинку с очень большим лотосом среди мелких непонятных букв. Цветок был странного зелёного цвета, и Махариэль не могла вспомнить, чтобы хоть когда-то видела такой за время своих странствий с кланом. Должно быть, какая-то магическая проделка.

— Интересуешься? — тихо прозвучало совсем рядом с ухом, и от неожиданности Махариэль едва не выкинула книгу в огонь. Ведьма была удивительно тихой для шемлен и умела подкрадываться незаметно.

Ведьма вовремя перехватила талмуд, не позволив упасть книге в огонь, придержала пальцем страницу и разглядела гравюру, улыбнулась почти тепло. Долийка удивлённо сморгнула. Свет от пламени сглаживал острые черты ведьмы, делая разом мягче. Махариэль вспоминались посиделки с кланом, когда Хранительница рассказывала сказки о былых временах, и сказки эти оживали перед глазами совсем юных долийцев. Амелл вдруг перехватила взгляд. Махариэль на секунду напряглась, но тут же нахмурилась в ответ, подумав, что шемленская ведьма есть шемленская ведьма и ничего хорошего в ней нет. Наверняка шемлен состояла из жаб и змей.

— Не интересуюсь я дурацким шемленским колдовством, — Махариэль гордо вздёрнула нос.

Амелл смотрела изучающе пару секунд, закрыла книгу и уселась рядом с Махариэль. Та только сильнее нахмурилась. Ей и так было ясно, что Амелл снова задумала какую-то гадость. Ведьма посмотрела исподлобья.

— Если ты не интересуешься «дурацким шемленским колдовством», то впредь советую не совать свой длинный эльфячий нос в мою поклажу.

— А тебе, значит, можно мой лук лапать и лезть ко мне? — мрачно буркнула долийка, а затем вскочила на ноги и рявкнула: — Бесишь!

От вопля Огрен громко подавился пивом из бурдюка, забрызгав своё спальное место. Винн вздохнула обречённо, глядя на то, как гном пошёл пеной, и отодвинула свой спальник подальше, устраиваясь на ночь. В то же время Махариэль смотрела на Амелл с вызовом. Долийка давно ждала ответной реакции и так же давно ждала ответного гнева человеческой ведьмы. Но ни то, ни другое так и не получила ни разу — Амелл постоянно надевала маску спокойствия. И это спокойное равнодушие бесило, пожалуй, даже больше всего остального.

На этот раз Амелл закатила глаза.

— Твой замечательный лук не менее замечательно валялся на сырой земле, когда ты изволила уснуть на посту, — прохладно отчеканила она. — А моя книга лежала в моей сумке, застёгнутой на все пуговицы.

Махариэль простояла ещё пару секунд, пока в воздухе только физически не трещали молнии от повисшего напряжения. Винн обратилась ко всем разом:

— Стражи, может быть, вам стоит прекратить это детское баловство? Час стоит поздний, нам нужно хорошо отоспаться.

— Да, нам нужно, — подхватила ведьма, растягивая губы в приторной улыбке. — Спокойной ночи, Лина.

— Это я буду дежурить! — гаркнула долийка. — Не думай, что один раз меня усыпила своим колдовством, так и во второй получится!

— Колдовство-колдовство, конечно, это всё было моё злое колдовство… Тогда во второй раз я спою тебе колыбельную, — ехидно заявила Амелл, будто специально глядя насмешливо, как на неразумного младенца. Махариэль раскраснелась от обиды.

— Себе колыбельную спой, ведьма!

— Так не подобает вести себя Серым Стражам! — грозно возвестила Винн, и долийка от такого тона вздрогнула. Слишком эта старуха иногда напоминала Хранительницу. Амелл только хмыкнула торжествующе.

— Извольте почивать, ваше эльфячье упрямство, — елейно сказала она, снова смотря так пристально, что Махариэль не знала, куда себя деть. Вся уверенность схлынула разом. Махариэль шагнула к спальнику почти рефлекторно, но затем взяла себя в руки и решила, что раз ведьма думает, будто победила, то пусть радуется, пока может. Уступать ей долийка и не собиралась.

Затаиться в спальнике и выровнять дыхание. Не шевелиться слишком быстро и слишком размашисто. Махариэль это умела, у неё хорошо получалось сидеть в засадах на охоте, хорошо получалось и изображать спящую. Она всеми силами удерживалась от зевков и старалась не закрывать глаза слишком надолго, чтобы случайно не задремать. Огонь в очаге горел, человеческая старуха дышала тихо, пьяный гном храпел, ведьма же не издавала звуков. Махариэль торжествовала. Ведьма явно сама заснула — и это был прекрасный повод, чтобы…

— Ты не спишь, — прошептала Амелл еле слышно, Махариэль вздрогнула. Ведьма не могла видеть спиной, не могла прочитать мысли. Долийка попыталась проигнорировать голос, но затем её уха мягко коснулись тёплые пальцы. — Меня всегда занимал вопрос — такая форма ушной раковины и хрящевой ткани позволяет слышать больше?

— Не трогай меня, — выдохнула Махариэль, и пальцы тут же исчезли.

— Ты же понимаешь, что от бдительности часового зависят жизни нас всех?

— Поэтому я не сплю.

— Добиваешься, чтобы я действительно начала погружать тебя в сон заклинаниями?

— Только попробуй! — огрызнулась Махариэль. Она нахмурилась и повернула голову, снова натыкаясь на пристальный изучающий взгляд. От такого взгляда хотелось спрятаться, и долийка с трудом подавила порыв отвернуться, но вдруг отвернулась сама Амелл.

— Мы сражаемся на одной стороне, — вкрадчиво сказала ведьма. — Ты согласишься поспать немного, если я поклянусь, что присмотрю за всем?

— Опять издеваешься, ведьма…

— С тех пор, как на наш лагерь напали крикуны, ты изводишь себя, — ведьма вздохнула и повернулась. Выражение её стало серьёзным, а взгляд смягчился. — Если тебе страшно спать, то в этом нет ничего предосудительного.

Долийка пошла красными пятнами, молча залезла под одеяло с ушами. Она понимала, что ведьма опять издевается над ней, как-то старается принизить, но поделать с собой ничего не могла. Ведьма говорила слишком сладко. Злое колдовство, не иначе.

— Спокойной ночи, — едва различимо сказала ведьма. Махариэль не хотела её слушать, но всё равно услышала.

А затем за дверью раздался стук.


	3. Рога

Мелкая морось не прогоняла туман, лишь усиливая его.

— Танцевали! Клянусь Предками, они танцевали! Драная нежить, — Огрен сплюнул зло в туман, Винн с сомнением кивнула:

— По-моему, я видела канкан.

Махариэль недоверчиво косилась на старуху и пьяницу, но затем вспоминала и то, что видела сама. Что именно называлось «канкан», она не знала, но поднимающие ноги в дикой пляске мертвецы даже её немного смутили. Просто окружить дом и плясать? Что-то действительно странное. Особенно странным это становилось после нападений мертвецов на Редклифф… Долийка поморщилась. Воспоминания о Редклиффе показались ей ужасно блёклыми.

Махариэль мотнула головой, отгоняя странные мысли, присела на корточки перед одной из ссохшихся мумий, с рассветом упавшей без движения. Долийка ткнула пальцем в тело и спросила в пустоту:

— Кто-нибудь заметил ещё что-нибудь?

— Больше ничего, — вздохнула Винн.

— Хорошо, что их было немного. Думаю, их подняла та магия, которая создаёт туман, — задумчиво пробормотала Амелл, от холода нахохлившись.

— Но сильных искажений Завесы рядом нет, — Винн оглянулась и задумчиво окинула взглядом все распластавшиеся тела. Туман уже много раз приводил отряд обратно, но восставшие мертвецы появились впервые. Старшая чародейка покачала головой, и мысленно Махариэль почти соглашалась с ней.

— Тот хрен чего-то недоговаривает, — мрачно бросил Огрен и кивнул на едва различимый старый дом в конце улицы.

Винн согласно кивнула, и Амелл кивнула следом, озвучивая и другие свои догадки о тумане. Слишком многословно. Впрочем, по-другому ведьма говорить не умела. Это долийка знала наверняка.

Махариэль, тихо сидящая на корточках, усмехнулась, слушая перегруженные фразы, и немного перевела взгляд, украдкой рассматривая ведьму. Заметила её босые ноги в покрытой холодной росой траве. Совсем рядом с рукой мертвеца.

Из-под белой ткани странной шемленской юбки, надеваемой зачем-то под верхнюю одежду, поджатые пальцы шемлен выглядывали почти забавно. Особенно в сочетании с пространными теориями об эфемерных духах и их происхождении. Махариэль подняла глаза выше. Ведьма с важным видом кивала гному, рассусоливая о необходимости держаться всем вместе.

Долийка пакостно улыбнулась и резко ущипнула ведьму.

Поднявшийся визг грозил разбудить и немого старика, и мертвецов и Завесу порвать в клочья.

Махариэль не прятала торжествующую улыбку весь сумрачный день, пока Амелл оставалось только хмуриться. Этот раунд Лина безоговорочно выиграла и с вызовом отвечала на любой обжигающий взгляд ведьмы. Но после провальной попытки переговоров с немым, отчаяние не миновало никого. Старик так и не показался, сколько бы Махариэль не кричала на его ветхую халупу, а Огрен не бил кулаком в дверь. Припасы подходили к концу, но туман так и не разошёлся, и сколько он ещё мог продержаться, никто не знал.

Махариэль давно была готова отправиться на охоту. Естественно, туман ещё клубился над землёй, а морось и не думала прекращаться, но одно то, что долийка видела уродливую собаку рядом с домами, говорило, что в округе есть животные. Ведьма же имела другое мнение, но долийку поддержал гном, а Махариэль, вкусившая наконец вкус превосходства над шемленской ведьмой, не собиралась проигрывать. Нужно было лишь увеличить отрыв.

И вскоре случай представился. След был свежим, а долийской охотнице не хотелось упускать возможность.

— Нам нельзя разделяться! — заявила ведьма возмущённым полушёпотом, когда Махариэль собралась уходить. — Если ночью пришли мертвецы, то нам ни в коем случае нельзя терять друг друга из виду. Может прийти ещё больше.

— Нам это нужно, — отрезала Махариэль и бросилась следом за добычей.

Ведьма кричала вслед, но долийка не обратила внимания. Она видела не столько добычу, сколько возможность увеличить отрыв. Доказать ведьме, что вовсе не размякла из-за одного ночного разговора и секундного порыва.

Когда за узловатыми ветками мелькнул уродливый силуэт с огромными рогами, Махариэль кинулась за ним, перепрыгивая бурелом и сырой мох, будто пролетая над землёй. Она не чувствовала ног, догоняя добычу. Всаживая стрелу за стрелой под ритм биения собственного сердца, но олень не падал. Долийка бежала дальше, сбив дыхание, но как только она отстала, туман сомкнулся позади.

Она нахмурилась и опустила лук, не выпуская тетиву из напряжённых пальцев и вслушиваясь в тишину вокруг. Лес молчал. Махариэль впервые всерьёз задумалась о словах ведьмы, о том, что демоны могли следить. В прошлый раз, когда долийка осталась в таком лесу, она нашла беду, забравшую её брата, если не по крови, то по духу. Беду, вернувшую его чудовищем, приходящим во снах.

Махариэль настороженно оглядывалась, напрягая весь свой слух и всё своё внимание. Ей казалось, что лес смотрит на неё с укором. Казалось, лес шепчет ей вслед, говорит голосом Хранительницы. Говорит о том, что она и так знает. О том, что виновата, что её друг погиб из-за неё, что клан пострадал из-за неё. Махариэль громко выдохнула, стараясь унять пронизывающую дрожь.

Тёплая ладонь коснулась плеча, и Махариэль крутанулась назад, вскидывая лук. Ведьма внимательно вглядывалась в лицо долийки, стараясь унять дыхание. Её ноздри широко раздувались, но она старалась выглядеть строго. Горячий пар раскрывал её.

— Не стоило убегать, — голос ведьмы дрожал. Махариэль пожала плечами, и ведьма громко выдохнула — впервые на памяти долийки — рассерженно. — Одной тем более! Я ведь говорила, чтобы никто не…

— Нам нужен был этот олень, — перебила Махариэль, хмурясь и убирая лук за спину. — И уж я точно ориентируюсь в лесу получше тебя.

— Да, отлично ориентируешься, но в этом лесу опасно, — с расстановкой проговорила Амелл, тоже сводя брови.

Долийка поморщилась. На секунду ей показалось, что сейчас-то ведьма покажет своё истинное лицо. Начнёт спорить, разозлится искренне хотя бы раз. Но Амелл снова спряталась за маской. Одной из многих. Долийка думала над тем, была ли их беседа ночью ещё одним маскарадом, но никак не могла понять. Хотя ещё больше она не могла понять, чего бы сама хотела: чтобы ведьма лгала или чтобы говорила искренне?

Ответа у Махариэль не было, а разговоры и взгляды ведьмы, будто бы выражающие беспокойство, заставляли колебаться ещё сильнее.

— Глаза об меня сотрёшь, — буркнула Махариэль, поправляя и так хорошо закреплённый лук безо всякой нужды.

— Ну, разве что только о тебя, — ведьма беззлобно усмехнулась долийке, вновь мимолётно касаясь её плеча кончиками пальцев. — А ты будешь их стирать об эти милейшие туман и грязь, пока будем искать дорогу назад. Но, может быть, найдём ягоды, как думаешь?

Махариэль замерла на секунду, но тут же неловко отвела взгляд от чужой улыбки. Такой тёплой, что долийке становилось слегка неловко. Только про себя она и могла признать, что хотела, чтобы ведьма говорила искренне.


	4. Шабаш

Амелл вдруг чихнула. Махариэль спрятала усмешку, когда ведьма вопросительно оглянулась на долийку. Такая ведьма не выглядела угрожающей. Впрочем, становящийся всё мрачнее лес вокруг брал своё. Выход не приближался и не отдалялся, а стоянка среди заслоняющих пасмурное небо деревьев грозила перерасти и в ночёвку. Махариэль поёжилась. Они снова ходили кругами.

Амелл только изогнула рот, наверняка насмешливо, но от возникшего прямо в воздухе зачарованного пламени шло такое нужное тепло, что Махариэль смолчала. Костёр из этого пламени получился такой же приятный даже на отсыревших ветках. По крайней мере, долийка наконец просушила обувь.

— Думаю, мы уже окончательно заблудились, — громко выдохнула ведьма и прикрыла глаза рукой. Она сидела почти вплотную к долийке, чтобы сохранять тепло. Махариэль могла бы пересчитать по пальцам все случаи, когда ведьма находилась так близко. — Можно позволить себе пару вольностей.

— Ты и так себе слишком много позволяешь, — проговорила Махариэль с напускным недовольством. Ведьма чему-то улыбнулась и вдруг положила голову ей на плечо. Махариэль напряглась всем телом. Ведьма была тёплой, но шемленской ведьмой от этого быть не прекращала. Или, по крайней мере, так долийка старалась думать, унимая заполошное сердце.

— Когда я покинула башню, всё вокруг было в новинку. Даже напугало отчасти, — задумчиво произнесла Амелл. — Никаких стен, но столько зелени и грязи вокруг. А ещё дикие животные.

Махариэль перевела тяжёлый взгляд.

— Если ты подразумеваешь, что я хуже диких зверей, то говори прямо.

Амелл уставилась удивлённо, пару секунд разглядывала хмурое лицо долийки, а затем вдруг прыснула в кулак.

— Нет, ты гораздо лучше диких зверей, — загадочно произнесла ведьма и осторожно улыбнулась, глянув на долийку так странно, будто едва касалась её лица без прикосновений. Одним только взглядом. Долийка отвернулась и свела брови, уставившись в непроглядный туман. Сердце отдавало в её ушах набатом, заставляло кровь приливать к лицу, а руки, казалось, дрожали от такой близости. Мертвецы появляться вновь не спешили, но вот именно сейчас Махариэль была не уверена, обрадовалась бы она схватке или нет.

— Ты ведь тоже покинула свой дом, — не унималась Амелл.

— Ну и что с того? — Махариэль вгляделась в туман ожесточённее. Но ничего среди густых тёмно-зелёных зарослей и тумана она так и не увидела.

— Так… все те, кого ты покинула, разве ты совсем не скучаешь по ним?

— Семья, клан, может, ещё о детстве спросишь?

Махариэль снова нахмурилась. Дрожь в её руках прошла, и долийка оглянулась, приосанившись и подняв подбородок уже с вызовом. Ведьма не могла не искать брешь, слабое место. На то она и ведьма. И долийка была готова отразить любые её атаки.

— Обязательно спрошу, — мягко улыбнулась Амелл. Махариэль разом стушевалась, и Амелл хватило этого мгновения, чтобы окончательно вывести долийку из равновесия. — Например, ты ведь не всегда жила с этими прелестными стрелочками, да? Когда ты была маленькой, их наверняка не было.

Амелл провела по своей щеке, намекая на ритуальный валласлин долийки. Её пальцы скользнули к уголку губ. Ведьма не была такой бледной, как её ядовитый аналог с болот и старая ведьма из Круга. Или это был только огонь, но долийка чувствовала, как сгорает в этом пламени без остатка. Махариэль не сразу поняла, что пауза затянулась. Долийка вздрогнула, но тут же выдохнула, стараясь унять волнующий жар во всём теле.

В тишине, разбавляемой разве что треском костра, Амелл смотрела будто бы испытующе, но это смущало долийку ещё сильнее.

— Не было у меня рисунка в детстве, — проворчала Махариэль, насилу отводя взгляд. Она передразнила тон Амелл, ожидая взрыва возмущения, но та не спешила ругаться и продолжала с интересом наблюдать, совсем сбивая долийку с толку.

— Ну, я расскажу. Только не надумай себе ничего, — сварливо пробубнила Махариэль, искоса наблюдая за выражением ведьмы. Та, казалось, только расцветает от каждого слова. Махариэль хотелось сравнить её с живучим сорняком, но вместо него в голову лез дурацкий зелёный лотос из книжки.

Она помнила запах цветов. Дурацкие цветы уже когда-то цвели вокруг, но так давно, будто в другой жизни, века назад. Они выглядели иначе, а распускались даже в пещерах, полных чудовищ, или под луной, когда эти чудовища возвращались.

И когда сгорбленный силуэт уродливой псины мелькнул на границе зрения, теряясь в тумане, Махариэль сначала и не заметила. Но затем силуэт приблизился. Махариэль не услышала его шагов, его скверны, но смотрела на него во все глаза и видела, как уродливый скрюченный мутант похож на него — на того, кого она хотела бы звать братом. Вернулся из самых тёмных недр Глубинных троп.

Махариэль вскочила с места, и крикун уставился на неё. Внимательный крикун.

— Lethallin, — произнесла долийка. Голос дрогнул, и она сама обмирала внутри, не слыша за стуком сердца ничего вокруг. Ни слов ведьмы, ни шелеста влажного мха под ногами чудища. Чудище втягивало воздух, а она надеялась, что он узнает. Может быть, не её саму, но слова.

Казалось, он уже узнавал её слова когда-то. Так же давно.

Крикун только припал телом к земле, Махариэль покачала головой, давя злобу, закипающую на донимающего её монстра. Он приходил во снах, преследовал, но наконец показался и наяву. Изматывал и медленно доводил до срыва. Чудище только оскалилось в ответ и метнулось к ведьме, целясь в её шею. Уродец прыгнул сквозь огонь, но долийка подскочила с места, взметнув руку. Крикун впился зубами в плечо долийки, и она зарычала зло, вгоняя клинок глубже чудовищу в тело. Крикун одним могучим ударом отбросил долийку. Махариэль отлетела к дереву, с размаху впечаталась спиной в ствол и сползла, собрав всю холодную влагу. В глазах её потемнело. Амелл вскрикнула коротко, зарычал крикун. Махариэль резко распахнула глаза, шумно набрала воздуха в грудь и кинулась вперёд. Крикун отбросил её снова, но ведьма получила время на манёвр, и веер молний с треском впился в тело порождения.

Махариэль смотрела в упор, не отводя заворожённого взгляда от извивающегося тела, поражённого скверной. Крикун был и не был им. Крикун казался долийке слишком похожим на Тамлена, и почему-то слишком похожим на неё саму. От пронзительного вопля чудовища долийка вздрогнула, но заметила, как чудище движется всё ближе к ведьме. А ведьма продолжала стоять на месте, сосредоточившись только на треске ярких дуг. Махариэль поднялась с влажного мха, свистнула, привлекая крикуна, готового снова прыгнуть. Лишь тот повернул голову — она метнула клинок.

Чудище рухнуло беззвучно. Полный боли вой растворился в туманной дымке, как и треск молний. Только присмотревшись вблизи, Махариэль поняла, что кривая клыкастая морда даже близко не походила на лицо Тамлена. Уж тем более на неё саму.

— Зачем ты влезла?! — прорычала Амелл сердито, шагая ближе, грубо схватила за плечо, развернула к себе. Махариэль усмехнулась с вызовом, но поморщилась, когда ведьма дотронулась до повреждённой руки. В ответ на взгляд ведьмы долийка хмыкнула:

— А ты не видела, что ли, как он подбирался? Чего сама подставилась?

— Яйца Создателя! — в сердцах воскликнула Амелл и крепко прижала долийку к себе, утыкаясь носом в сгиб шеи, касаясь укуса на руке, облегчая боль. Махариэль замерла в поразительно тёплых объятиях и сморгнула пару раз, кожей чувствуя сырость холодного леса. Дрожащий голос ведьмы раздался совсем близко: — Нужно хоть немного о себе заботиться… Я не умею воскрешать мёртвых! И этот крикун. Создатель… Чем ты слушала?!

— Гейл, — окликнула долийка.

— Молчи, ты, невозможная… дикарка! — шептала Амелл, судорожно выдыхая горячий пар прямо на ухо долийке. Та прикусила язык, не зная, куда деть руки. Неловко пристроила ладони на талию ведьмы. Тёпло тела под тканью ощущалось странным. С одной стороны, ощущение было приятным, но с другой, это же была шемленская ведьма. Долийка задумалась ровно на мгновение, внимательно прислушалась к тому, как быстро стучало её собственное сердце. Аккуратно положила ладони на тёплую спину ведьмы. Снова прислушалась.

— Эй… Гейл, — позвала Махариэль опять и дождалась, пока Амелл вздохнула и отодвинулась, показывая недовольный взгляд покрасневших глаз. Махариэль усмехнулась, замечая множество новых деталей. Прежде ей никогда не приходило в голову так смотреть на ведьму. Уж тем более на шемленскую.

Долийка аккуратно заправила выбившуюся прядь ведьмы ей за ухо и вдумчиво оглядела открывшееся лицо, обстоятельно стёрла слёзы с её щёк. Амелл вытягивалась в лице, пылала до ушей, приобретая очень забавный вид и полностью теряя всю свою чванливость. Махариэль с серьёзным выражением кивнула сама себе.

— Нравишься, — тихо проговорила долийка, смакуя слово, и прикрыла веки, подаваясь вперёд. — Всё-таки нравишься.

Она мягко коснулась губ ведьмы, и ведьма вздрогнула. Её ласковое тепло распаляло, и Махариэль осмелела, спускаясь к шее, под её участившееся дыхание становясь настойчивее. Даже архидемон бы её не остановил, не то что мёртвый крикун. Ведьма замерла и тут же оттолкнула долийку. Она громко втянула воздух, отскочила в сторону, чуть не споткнувшись о труп чудовища позади, взъерошенная, раскрасневшаяся. Манящая. Долийка облизнула губы и потянулась к ней, но ведьма отшатнулась дальше. Бегло оглядела Махариэль и прищурилась угрожающе.

— Покажись, — сказала ведьма холодно. Махариэль нахмурилась и вопросительно уставилась на ведьму, но та только вновь отшагнула назад и свела брови, напряжённо оглядываясь по сторонам, не выпуская долийку из поля зрения. — Кто твой хозяин, тварь? Праздность? Или, может быть, Желание?

Амелл вдруг хищно оскалилась, и в её руках сам собой возник посох. Из воздуха. Там, где не было ничего, он вдруг появился одним мановением руки. И когда за спиной ведьмы появилась уродливая рогатая тварь, отдалённо напоминающая оленя. На двух ногах. Махариэль успела только указать, как Амелл уже развернулась, и существо раззявило слюнявую пасть, кинулось на ведьму, та крутанула посох, и чудище зашипело, снова прячась в неясных тенях.

— Грязный трюк, — елейно произнесла Амелл, расплываясь в так знакомой долийке ядовитой улыбке. — Хорошие духи сидят себе в Тени и не высовываются за её пределы. Не надоело в чужие головы влезать? Сколько веков уже?

Чудище хрипло рассмеялось. Выплыло с другой стороны, опустилось на четыре конечности, чем-то напоминающие руки. Кривых серых пальцев было слишком много. Напоминающие клубок червей, они мельтешили в траве.

Амелл криво ухмыльнулась в ответ, Махариэль потянулась за клинком. И как только чудище сорвалось с места, всё вокруг погрузилось в слепящий свет, наполненный тягучим рыком.


	5. Утро

Поле раскинулось безбрежно. Казалось, оно тянется до самого края мира, и только Имперский тракт, подпирающий ясное небо, высился впереди. Утренний туман расходился в стороны, и заброшенная деревня с единственным истлевшим за годы скелетом уже осталась где-то на периферии.

Махариэль зевнула в который раз, на одном упрямстве топая вперёд. Амелл молча смотрела в другую сторону, пусть и почти попадала в шаг. Ведьма делала вид, что абсолютно ничего не произошло. Выглядела она так же, как и выглядела всегда. Просто ведьма.

Но этот её нечитаемый взгляд, появлявшийся, когда она украдкой косилась на Махариэль, так и подмывал спросить. Теперь этот взгляд не казался Махариэль заносчивым, только грустным. Но отстранённое молчание заставляло её лишний раз сомневаться в собственных воспоминаниях.

Долийка встряхнула головой, отгоняя сон и весь навязчивый рой мыслей, накинувшийся на неё после пробуждения. Хотя вряд ли эти сны могли иметь место в реальности. Даже такие странные… и слишком желанные. То, что ей приснились какие-то олени, чужие леса и порождения тьмы, никак не вязалось с тем, что ей снилось о ведьме. Махариэль даже казалось, что ведьма что-то сделала с её головой. Заколдовала, наверное.

На то она и ведьма.

Но вспыхнувшая ещё при пробуждении догадка заставляла долийку в который раз уставиться на ведьму в упор. Даже шагнуть ближе. Амелл вздрогнула, чего раньше не делала никогда. Махариэль остановилась на месте, но тут же взяла себя в руки, прищурилась испытующе, но во второй раз фокус не сработал.

— Гейл, — мягко начала долийка. — Ты ведь видела тот же сон, да?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, Лина, — прохладно сказала Амелл. Но её сжавшиеся до белизны пальцы говорили больше, и долийка пакостно оскалилась, продолжая вслух:

— Думаешь, мне нужно расспросить и других, что они видели?

— Кто бы сказал, что на поверхности даже гномам начинает сниться такая муть, я бы из Орзаммара и шагу не сделал! — возмущённо подхватил Огрен, равняясь с долийкой. Махариэль заметила, как вздрогнула ведьма от его слов и усмехнулась сама себе.

— Мощная демоническая иллюзия. Мы потеряли так много времени в этом сне, — вздохнула Винн, обгоняя гнома, но Огрен перебил:

— Да говорю же муть какая-то! Мертвецы танцуют, какая-то псина плешивая, деревня эта ещё… Все проблемы от вашей мути с магией.

Винн и Огрен переглянулись. И вновь принялись спорить. Наверное, больше по привычке, лишь бы не молчать. Отдаляясь вперед, они уже подошли к лестнице вверх, на древний тевинтерский тракт, каким-то чудом переживший века запустения. Долийка перехватила взгляд ведьмы.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — произнесла Махариэль серьёзно, Амелл сделала непроницаемое лицо, но теперь долийка была внимательна к деталям. Усмехнулась. — Даже не спросишь о моих «прелестных стрелочках»?

Огрен и Винн впереди ещё переругивались, Махариэль замерла на первой ступени и не без удовольствия наблюдала, как ведьма вдруг застыла, почти не мигая, а затем растерянно потянулась прикрыть ладонью шею. Махариэль коварно ухмыльнулась. Ведьма заметила и широко распахнула глаза.

— Разве ты?.. — голос ведьмы перешёл в сдавленный шёпот, а лицо залила краска. — Невозможно. Ты ведь… Это был демон!

Махариэль только улыбнулась ещё шире и пожала плечами.

— Это было минутное помешательство, — пробубнила ведьма, поджимая губы и пытаясь стереть с лица смущение. Она уже было вернула непроницаемую маску и вновь стала напоминать себя прежнюю, но Махариэль цепко наблюдала за её выражением, улавливая, как упрямо сжалась челюсть, как тонко вытянулись губы. Ледяная маска оказалась хрупкой, и долийка удивлялась, как раньше могла этого не замечать. Ведьма глубоко выдохнула и прохладно сказала: — Ты забылась, и я тоже.

— Ты, когда врешь, всегда спину расправляешь, — прибавила Махариэль вполголоса, не скрывая полуулыбку. — К тому же ты мне обещала надоедать с вопросами о детстве.

Ведьма вытянулась в лице, сгорбилась, распрямилась, снова сгорбилась, снова распрямилась, но затем попросту закрыла горящее лицо ладонями и сдавленно замычала. Подняла взгляд только через пару секунд, когда долийка коснулась её пальцев, отнимая от лица, переплетая со своими. Им обеим ещё многое предстояло обдумать и переосмыслить.

— Временами ты абсолютно… — буркнула ведьма, отчаянно краснея, но заметила широченную улыбку долийки и неуверенно ответила тем же. — Потрясающая.

В утренних лучах туман таял.


End file.
